User blog:MilkyThief/16.1 Master Guide (WIP)
Originally posted on the WarpPortal Forums. I cannot stress this enough, this is a WIP. I will be working on this for the next week or two. This will be a hub for the main story quests and sidequests. Lets go! Main Story Quests: We start in Prontera near the spawn point. Here we meet The Royal Errand Boy. He needs our help and upon offering he can teleport us or we can walk north to Prontera Castle and give us an invitation to the Banquet. Entering the castle we are greeted by Chamberlain Bell. He needs us to head to your room in the castle. Once in your room, talk to Chamberlain Bell. We need to go meet all the royal families. We start with Heine. Then move up from there and then to the right rooms. In Heine's room talk to Kronecker G. Heine. If you get kicked out go back and talk to the Chamberlain. After leaving the room head up, Skia and Nyhill will appear. Up a room we meet Spica Nerius. After talking to her, head north one more room. Talk to Ian in this room. That is it for the families on the left side of the castle, head over to the right to start meeting the other families. Next up, Wigner across the hall. Talk to the bald man, then to Jurgen,Katrin,Bald guy, then Jurgen. Next up is Richard, you need to talk to the Butler first, then to Richard three times. You need to try to help him when he asks. After that is Geoborg, and entering the room will open a dialogue box for you being searched before talking to the queen. After the queen talk to the blonde bodyguard. Finally we have Roegenburg. First talk to Max, then Wolf, Agnes, then Max again. After talking to all the families return to your room and talk to Chamberlain in your room. He gives you 10 Honor Tokens. (See post below on how Honor Tokens work) We need to go to the Banquet hall now, and on the way back we will be stopped to overhear two people talking outside the Continental Guards room. Continue to the Banquet Hall and talk to the Nerius family. After the conversation, head back to your room. You will overhear more people talking outside Nyhills Room. After hearing them talk GO INSIDE NYHILLS room. Talk to the sisters and return to your room after. Back in your room now. After talking to Chamberlain the Court Magician appears and warps us to the Room of Consciousness. Head up and you will find the Magician. Talk to him in a party and reserve the instance. Ritual Of Blessing Instance After clearing the instance, talk to Ian Walther. After that, talk to the Magician then the Librarian and follow up with the Wizard one last time. Then head left and talk to Guardian Knight to leave. Here we spawn in the Jail, and need to talk to Overwatcher Terketh to get out. Now we head back to our room to talk to the Chamberlain. He tells us we need to go meet the Spica, head to the Nerius family room. After talking to her, go down one room and talk to Kronecker Heine. He gives us 20 Honor Tokens. See next section to understand what Honor Tokens do. Then return to your room to talk to Bell to spawn the magician. Head back to the Room of Consciousness. Walk up and talk to the Magician, he will teleport you into the room of consciousness. Walk up and talk to him again for him to reveal a new portal that leads to: Room of Consciousness Instance After finishing the instance, talk to the Magician. He tells us Prontera is destroyed. If we head out the path to the left, we exit out into Ruined Prontera. Note: You can re-enter Ruined Prontera whenever you want. To do so, go to your room and talk to the Chamberlain. Ask him to summon the Magician. He will move you to the Room of Consciousness. In here talk to the Magician, and he will open a teleporter for you. Talk to the teleporter then go out the hallway on the bottom left side where the crusader was and you will arrive in ruined Prontera. Head to the bottom right corner. You talk to Scientist Doyeon to start the instance. You must clear the other two instances above to access this instance. There is another teleporter located in the dimensional crack. After beating Jack, you talk to the Scientist again and he gives you a Sky Fortress Ticket. The ticket lets you enter the instance over and over again until it expires. The ticket lasts 3 hours for VIP users, and 1 hour for non VIP users. This instance has a 3 day cool-down. This marks the end of the main story quests. In the next post, I will go into the side quests available in 16.1 and their rewards. Honor Tokens: In the Crusader Office you can exchange your Honor Tokens with the Commissary Arner. These tokens are character bound and are exchanged like KVM items. List of Rewards: ;Consumables : *City Map - 2 Honor Tokens *Shining Holy Water - 6 Honor Tokens *Prison Key - 6 Honor Tokens *Prontera Badge - 6 Honor Tokens ;Armors : *City Map 1 - 300 Honor Tokens *Shinging Holy Water 1 - 800 Honor Tokens *Royal Guard shield - 800 Honor Tokens *Prontera Badge - 300 Honor Tokens *Flattery Robe - 1200 Honor Tokens *Abusive Robe - 1200 Honor Tokens *Time Decor - 2200 Honor Tokens *Black Hand of Destiny -2200 Honor Tokens If you take your Robes to the Prison, you can enchant them with Dylan the cat. Side Quests: Call of the Royal Head Chef/Why should I prepare for the Banquets?/Ingredient for the Sauce: Prison Quests: Special thanks! A huge thanks to my guildies for helping me with this guide. KriticalAssassin |Silver Mik.Assassin I love all of you. Thank you for reading this long quest guide. I know it may not be finished yet as of the time reading this, but I am working on filling it in. I appreciate your time. 16.1 Master Guide (WIP)